Before Night Fall
by luna shinigami
Summary: Leer, escribir y pensar en salir de la isla, eran los pensamientos del poeta, salir de la tomentosa, fugaz y efímera quimera que se había convertido su vida. Asi, amigos, era la vida de Harry Potter, un escritor, un poeta y un loco. AU Yaoi


_**BEFORE NIGHT FALL**_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_Advertencias:_ está basado en solo el tráiler de la película _BEFORE NIGTH FALL_, realmente no me he visto la película porque la estoy buscando Online, yo solo escribí lo que me imagine en esos hermosos retazos de la peli y algunas cosas que leí de la biografía de Reinaldo Arenas obviamente es AU. No estoy plagiando nada. Besos. Por cierto si alguien tiene el link de la peli completa les rogaría que me la pasaran Gracias: P

_Antes de que anochezca_

Leer, escribir y pensar en salir de la isla, eran los pensamientos del poeta, salir de la tomentosa, fugaz y efímera quimera que se había convertido su vida.

Tenía pocos años de edad cuando se dio cuenta que las letras eran su musa eterna, no tendría más de siete años cuando se atrevió a plasmar en las hojas de su libreta, las alas largas de la enmarañada imaginación de su alma, de las vicisitudes que atravesaba en el día a día, escondiéndolas en una tabla falsa de su pequeño rincón que su tía llamaba habitación.

Con no más de diez, sintiendo el repudio de su tía petunia, al verle colocarse sus altos tacones.

La golpiza por parte del obtuso cerdo de Vernon, no fue lo único; por primera vez sintió las manos de un hombre recorriendo de forma impúdica su cuerpo y se atemorizo al escuchar "_mariquita_" "_yo si te voy a atender ese culo, si no lo enderezas_".

Jamás había sabido que era la homofobia o el termino homosexual, hasta ese día, pero también comprendió que hasta los hombres más rectos, se les gira la vara como Vernon, que jamás volvió a verle diferente y aprovechaba para manosear su cuerpo infantil contra el lavado de la casa en ruinas, mientras su católica mujer iba a misa con su regordete primo, a persignarse por unas almas corrompidas por la hipocresía.

Desde luego jamás regreso a usar los tacones, aunque estos le llaman poderosamente la atención, en contra posición comenzó a escribir, poesía apasionada para un chico que solo deseaba desahogarse en las letras de aquel roído cuaderno.

No tendría más de 14 años cuando un hombre mayor gusto de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y de aquellos cabellos enmarañados pero oscuros como la noche sin una sola estrella en Londres.

Se llamaba Sirius, nombre de estrella, con los ojos tormentosos más llamativos que haya visto en su vida, tendría tal vez cuarenta años, con cabello largo y lleno de tatuajes, una mirada tallada con la varonilidad que solo se puede poseer a esa edad.

Recuerda perfectamente su dentadura perfecta y el sabor a té de su boca, recuerda que se encontraron en un parque, Sirius era aficionado de las motos, de familia de abolengo, con una esposa en la casa y un cadáver en el armario que gritaba a todos huestes HOMOSEXUAL en el armario.

Un par de roces poco inocentes mientras el de ojos verdes escribía, una puma que caía lentamente en un motel barato e incognito.

Una noche que gusto de las caricias de hombre y supo que las mujeres no eran lo suyo.

Sirius le amo con pasionalidad tan arrolladora que lo dejo loco de placer, le penetro como nadie lo había hecho y aun así fue cuidadoso para la primera vez de su culo virgen, le lamió y beso como nadie, masturbo sus falos con fogosidad y reconoció el mejor orgasmo que podía sentir, mas allá de las pajas placenteras en la escuela pública a la que asistía, junto con los alumnos mayores.

Reconoció que aquello que todos odiaban y sacudían fuera de la mesa como la mierda más grande, era algo sensacional, que a él, a Harry, no le atraían las mujeres, ni los senos ni las vaginas, llanamente le gustaban los miembros erguidos y aun en al difícil porvenir que la misma sociedad la instauraba no iba a negarse de aquel lodoso placer.

Sirius le lleno de tardes suculentas de orgasmos, de su primer cigarrillo, de su primera borrachera, Sirius era el hombre más genial que había visto, un hombre, no como el cerdo de su tío vernon que solo lo manoseaba para satisfacer el morbo de cogerse a un muchachito sin tener los cojones para hacerlo, pensando que masturbarlo y manosearlo no era de maricas, si se lo cogía sí.

Vernon era solo un idiota reprimido que merecía una buena revolcada, y Harry pensaba que solo por hacer rabiar a su "queridísima" tía Petunia él lo haría, por ver la cara de la frígida de su mujer viendo como su marido gozaba más con su culo que con su cadavérico cuerpo cristiano.

Con Sirius, no duro más de tres meses de tardes fogosas, Sirius como todos los hombres, debía responder ante su familia con un hogar, hijos y ser "recto".

Lloro por primera vez la decepción de saber que tal vez aunque lo que hacía se sentía muy correcto, ante una sociedad llena de trabas morales no lo era y así como llego Sirius entre aceite de Motor y el viento, así mismo se fue sin siquiera una mísera nota.

Pero en el fondo Harry sabía que debía ser así.

Y así tomo la vida, gozando lo que pudiera, escribiendo cuando los demonios de su mente y su cuerpo ganaran y rivalizaran con el mundo.

A los quince años, Harry llego de la escuela, acomodando sus ropas viejas heredadas del ballenato de su primo, más al atravesar la puerta, recibió como regalo de su tía, un escobazo mortal por a la cabeza que mando al suelo sus viejas gafas.

_Pervertido_

_Marica_

_Poseído_

_Demoniaco_

_Calienta camas_

Recibió como una lluvia insultos y golpes de la mujer y como pudo ver alzo su mirada y vio su diario hecho trizas, y por primera vez sintió rabia y dolor, que no sintió ni con la partida de Sirius ni con la orfandad que lo rodeaba.

Su cuaderno había sido violado de una manera impúdica y lloro, no por los golpes de la mujer enloquecida, que mencionaba a dios como si fuera un mantra que exorcizaría sus demonios, como si su homosexualidad fuera un demonio que le había poseído, lloro por ver quemado incluso algunas hojas.

Petunia le dejo a un lado, luego de que lo vio como un despojo en el suelo y para que Harry llorara más, lanzo el cuaderno del infierno al fuego para purificarlo.

Harry la odio como nadie en la vida.

Harry la odio como si no hubiera mañana.

Harry duro dos semanas en cama por la brutal paliza.

Harry solo necesito una tarde para en el movimiento de sus caderas convencer a Vernon de joder, solo necesito un minuto, para ver el rostro desencajado de su tía al verlo debajo de su esposo y diez segundos tomar la maleta y salir como alma que lleva el diablo, para nunca regresar a esa casa.

Vagabundeo por las calles, comiendo a veces sobras a veces nada, dormía en hogares de paso, en albergues de vagabundos, pero todo era mejor que regresar a la maldita casa que jamás gusto de él, a una tía que lo odio por celos de su hermana y le culpo todos los días a pesar de todo, por su muerte.

Harry cargaba bajo sus adolecentes espaldas el karma de haber matado a su madre en el parto y que su padre de depresión se drogara a esta encontrar la muerte en una aguja de heroína.

Años más tarde Harry se daría cuenta que esa no era su culpa.

Escribió en otro cuaderno poesías dignas de publicarse, dignas de ser leídas, pero siempre escondidas en las líneas de un nuevo cuaderno, uno que cuidaba más que su propia persona. Escribía poemas para los enamorados en las plazas y ganaba algunas libras, si tenía suerte al día.

Allí conoció Remus, un activista social por las clases menos favorecidas, un escritor de la revolución, un lector asiduo con cabello enmarañado, ropa de segunda mano y mochila al lado, un fumador de marihuana como de chocolate, con unos ojos que a contra luz muchas veces tenían un brillo dorado animal.

Remus le introdujo a la vida de la revolución, a la vida que estaba en contra del Primer Ministro Tom Marvolo Riddle y todo el sistema que se hallaba, Remus a pesar de todo luchaba por sus creencias y sobre todo luchaba por la igualdad de todas las comunidades y también luchaba por una minoría como los homosexuales.

Remus paraba el tráfico solo hablando, y no gritando, no, Remus hablaba dulcemente como el chocolate que consumía y sabía endulzar el oído.

Harry se sintió transportado y sí, porque no, se sintió identificado con aquellas políticas sociales que comulgaba Remus; las poesías de Harry cambiaron, los versos se volvieron consignas de una revolución social e igualitaria, las mismas poesías que ahora se colocaban en los pendones al frente del palacio de Buckingham.

Su poesía cambio radicalmente, pero seguía siendo Harry, aquel niño que vivió la violencia de las calles tristes y que ahora luchaba por un bien común.

Se empezó a ver sus escritos en la baja y la alta escala social londinense y su Apellido "Potter" se volvió famoso con sus escasos 21 años.

Luchaba por las causas justas, luchaba por la igualdad, luchaba por contrarrestar un gobierno que otorgaba mucho a los que ya tenían y poco a aquellos que no poseían nada.

Llevaba ya cinco años de conocer a Remus, cinco años de seguirle fielmente hasta que el mismo sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una esperanza, en una luz para que los seguían, se había convertido por los golpes recibidos en un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero entre más luchaba, más las políticas nacionales trataban de joderle, las políticas anti homosexuales se volvieron más crudas y para alguien abiertamente gay como Harry era un arma de doble filo, ya que a pesar de todo, pocos apoyaban el movimiento homosexual.

Remus fue detenido un 15 de septiembre, todos huyeron y lo último que grito Remus fue **VIVA LA REVOLUCION.**

Fue lo último que escucho de su mentor, del hombre del cual secretamente se había enamorado más jamás paso nada más, dado que si bien le respetaba el rubio mayor era heterosexual, pero el enamoramiento de Harry era simplemente admirativo y siempre le recordó como un amor, un verdadero y puro amor.

Más aun sin Remus, él siguió el movimiento, de forma clandestina cuyo nexo con el mundo eran sus escritos.

"**el chico elegido"**

Muchos le llamaban así, dado sus políticas proteccionistas y afanosas contra aquel ministro que solo buscaba la ruina de los pobres y acallaba la revolución con balas, o en el caso de Remus, desapareciendo para siempre, seguramente perdidos en los canales del rio.

A los 24 años, había escrito tres libros enteros y dos de ellos habían sido publicados bajo su nombre _Harry Potter. _Hubiera dado su vida ver la cara de su familia al saber su "éxito" de alguna forma, se vanagloriaría del rostro desagradable de su tía y bailaría a su alrededor alguna tonada Irlandesa.

A los 25 años, supo que era estar con una mujer, luego de tantas experiencias homosexuales, el hambre de conocerlo todo, de sentir todo por lo que escribía le hizo caer en la droga y el alcohol una noche, marihuana y whisky se hicieron el postre de una tragedia, recuerda borrosamente penetrarla, agarrar sus cabellos rojos de aquella mujer, cuyo pericia en la cama era fantástica, aun así, jamás se había sentido tan incorrecto como esa noche.

Al día siguiente se sintió sucio y bajo, las mujeres no eran lo suyo debió caer con una para ratificar su homosexualidad, no la podía culpar a ella, Ginny era fuego y él solo había sido una muesca más en el paral de su cama, había sido una batalla ganado y un trofeo que muchas mujeres desearían, porque Harry, Harry feo no era, tenía la belleza inglesa que lo hacía deseable, para hombres y mujeres.

Ese día confirmo que su homosexualidad, aquella que le hacía sentir pleno tanto como escribir, no era una condición para ocultar, que nadie debía ocultarse bajo las piedras de Londres como si fuera el peor de los asesinos, solo por su inclinación sexual.

Ese día supo que lucharía por los derechos que a él ahora le negaban.

El derecho de una pareja estable, el derecho a tener alguien a quien amar sin ser juzgado y encadenado como el peor de los criminales, porque a pesar de buscar el amor en el sexo opuesto era su derecho y nadie debía interferir en ello.

A los 27 años, luego de órdenes de capturas, huidas de Inglaterra a Gales fue atrapado.

Neville el segundo al mando y su amante, debió darse a la fuga y realmente no lo culpo, como culparle, total si Harry, o Remus o hasta el propio Neville era capturado los demás debían seguir, en la clandestinidad pero seguir, ya que querían ser como las hidras.

Cortas una cabeza y aparecen dos.

Fue trasladado por medio de agresiones a la prisión, sin juez ni jurado, ni siquiera una condena.

La pena _rebelión y Homosexualidad._

Ambas destacables como delito en la gran ciudad de Londres bajo el manto de realeza de la reina y la conspiración furibunda del Ministro, para el cual Harry se había convertido una piedra en el zapato y como tal debía exterminarla.

Como las plagas.

Fue trasladado a la prisión de Clink, sintió como lo escupían los militares y a empujones lo llevaron a los baños entre cinco guardias para bañarlo, para humillarlo, para hacerlo sentir como se sentía con Vernon.

_Aunque extrañamente a él los uniformes le ponían._

Uno de los soldados, alto, moreno, de penetrantes ojos negros como su propio falo, lo penetro en las duchas, llamándolo "Marica".

Seguramente no se daba cuenta que estárselo jodiendo en los baños el penal y sin su consentimiento era aún más marica.

Sufrió un serio desgarro luego de la majestuosa cogida del oficial moreno y la bienvenida al penal, duro tres días para salir de la enfermería, cinco días más para poder caminar decentemente y salir al patio del penal.

Poco tardo en hacer amigos.

Su fama ya era reconocida, se volvió muy amigo de un par de hermanos, con los cabellos rojos como la única mujer de su vida, se llamaban Charlie y Bill.

Charlie era una mole inmensa con el cabello rojo grande, que se ejercitaba todo el tiempo, Bill era más "hermoso" con unos ojos azules picaros y capaz de subyugar hasta el más duro militar, gustaba de vestir con botas de cuero y más gustaba de ver las lenguas de aquellos "heterosexaules" redomados lamiéndolas.

Poco tiempo le tomo darse cuenta que estaban allí por "maricas" termino muy usado en el plantel, por joderse al tercero de sus hermanos, y como la justicia es estúpida, mandaron a los tres por Incesto y homosexualidad al mismo penal.

Allí supo que eran las "_**reinas**_".

Las reinas del penal, presos travestistas que tomaban el papel de mujeres allí, lavaban y planchaban las ropas de los altos reos y de paso servían de hermosas putas, beneplácitos mujeres o moneda de cambio.

Sabía que el hermoso pelirrojo con mini falda y tacones era Percy, hermano de los dos hombres que manejaban el penal a su acomodo, usaba el cabello largo y aretes muy vistosos, le encantaba bailar sobre las mesas y gustaba de ser besado y tomado por sus hermanos, que realmente no tomaban a ninguno más y dejaban claro que Percy era para ellos y podre del preso que lo tocara, se decía la leyenda que mataron a más de uno y lo hicieron parecer un suicidio.

Para ellos la cárcel era su casa y su casa bien atendida por las piernas de su hermano menor.

También conoció allí a Dessire, Dessire era sin lugar a dudas el travesti más hermoso el penal y en palabras de Bill "_el culo más profundo de las reinas"_

Dessire manejaba al mundo del penal con sus caderas, las largas y torneadas piernas que no tenían nada que negarle o envidiarle a una mujer, su cabello llegaba a los hombros y usaba un pequeño vestido de coctel plata, pocas veces atendía a un hombre a menos que quisiera que pasara por sus piernas

Dessire tenía unos ojos hermosos y plateados como aquel primer amor de niñez, con unas pestañas rubias largas y un cuerpo que hacia delirar.

Harry sabía que muchos militares requerían las piernas de Dessire, y no a muchos se lo daba y nada era gratis, Dessire manejaba el trafico dentro del penal y era capaz de traficar desde cigarros hasta ropa, e de allí que dijeran que tenía un culo profundo.

Harry se acercó a Dessire ganándose intensas miradas y al verlo, Dessire acepto pasarlo por sus piernas, la entrega fue en el sucio camastro donde dormía Harry sintió la candidez del culo del rubio, que alojo su falo de manera genial y sin necesidad de ninguna preparación.

Era obvio que Dessire siempre había sabido que le gustaba y no le molesto usarlo a su favor, la cárcel era su casa y los militares sus amantes y proveedores nocturnos, era la completa reina del penal.

Luego de la entrega Dessire le sonrió y beso castamente su boca, le dijo que agradeciera porque "ella" pocas veces usaba la boca.

Harry tardo dos meses en saber el verdadero nombre de Dessire y no de buena forma.

El director del penal, un militar Sico rígido y heterosexual, le mando a llamar a su despacho, donde lo golpeo con fuerza, apenas lo vio entrar, sus ojos negros brillaban de rabia y su cabello ordenado parecía salirse en yuxtaposición de su propia rabia, la nariz grande apenas se veía entre los golpes y Harry espero que fuera un homofóbico de porquería.

Pero al llegar a la enfermería y ser socorrido por Dessire lo supo. Severus Snape, el hombre más correcto del penal, el hombre que pregonaba la heterosexualidad como símbolo sagrado y mano derecha del primer Ministro Riddle, no era más que un pobre marica de Closet enamorado de las jóvenes carnes de Dessire, Draco, como en verdad se llamaba.

Draco le conto que fue encerrado por su "suciedad" y allí conoció a Severus, y Severus deliraba por el joven travesti que no pasaba de los 20 años.

Severus le encantaba cogerse a Draco y hacer de cuenta que en verdad, allí no pasaba nada, muchas veces se solapaba en que se cogía a Dessire y no a Draco - _**pero bien que le gusta mamármela**_- comento jocosamente el rubio, para risa del pelinegro aún convaleciente.

Y esa irreverencia de Dessire, mejor dicho de Draco, le encantaba a Harry, le inspiro poemas eternos de amor a la reina del penal, aun sabiendo que Draco era para pocos y a pesar de todo, su corazón le pertenecía al frio director del penal, al frio general Severus Snape.

Dessire traficaba con todo dentro y fuera del penal y así Harry aparte de encontrar un amante para algunas noches solitarias, encontró el correo para sacar su libro del penal hasta su editor, sus líneas revolucionarias dentro del penal y sobre todo sus poemas de amor para Dessire.

Harry le entregaba cinco o seis páginas de su manuscrito en algunas hojas blancas y guardadas en una bolsa transparente, Dessire siempre llegaba a las cinco de la tarde y le sonreía, con esa sonrisa que hacía que el hombre más glacial de Londres estuviera bajo su poder y lo tomaba en sus manos. Movía sus caderas enfundadas en aquel vestido de coctel, algunas veces en un pequeño short que dejaba ver partes de sus nalgas y otra en una falda larga de flores. Se iba al baño de "mujeres" y allí dentro tomaba el rollito de hojas con su bolsa y se bajaba las pantaletas, para sentarse en el wáter y mover el paquetito dentro de su recto, aquel que golosamente lo atrapaba y lo guardaba.

Dessire tenía un día libre cada quince días en el penal y cuando salía, iba directamente con el editor dándole las hojas sin la bolsa y regresaba al penal, con algunos cigarrillos y dinero.

Era la forma de traficar de Dessire.

Harry solo sonreía cuando le veía caminar, cuando lo veía contonear esas caderas a un ritmo juvenil, al ritmo de una música irlandesa y hacia desarmar a los hombres con solo moverse.

Aquel día, Dessire salió del penal siempre con la buena entrega, claro que nada era gratis y aun cuando fuera un polvo ocasional para Dessire, sabía que debía pagar por los servicios de mensajero, fue llamado a la oficina de Severus Snape.

Temió lo peor.

Una golpiza por no dejar de querer estar entre las piernas del hermoso travesti y su culo goloso, pero era inevitable y si era por Dessire recibirá con gusto otra paliza.

Fue llevado y dejado en una silla, esta vez no hubo golpe recibiéndole a la entrada sino que vio el porte del hombre oscuro y trago saliva cuando le vio quitarse el kepis.

Severus Snape no era un hombre hermoso, pero era un hombre varonil, mas con la mirada fría y esa nariz grande que realmente no afeaba su fas, sino la hacía imponente al verle.

-¿qué tanto te ve Dessire?- era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Snape y sintió un corrientazo directo a sus huevos, y no solo a ellos – no eres mucho- le alzo el mentón y Harry trago saliva al ver aquel rostro adusto tan cerca – solo eres un poeta medio muerto de hambre que pasara el resto de su vida pudriéndose en esta prisión, seguramente muerto en una de las duchas- le soltó con asco.

-pues que Dessire sabe que me gusta ella y también que me gusta Draco y que la verga que le cuelga a mí me parece más deliciosa que si tuviera una vagina- le enfrento levantándose, enfrentando al militar que le empujo contra la silla y Harry pensó que sería su fin, cuando lo sintió, la boca delgada devoro sus labios.

Y esa boca era experta, le devoraba y le poseía, y le encanto sentir el saborcillo de Snape, a café oscuro y tabaco, sabia a sándalo y a poder, también sabía a militar, sabia a cosas que ni él podía explicar en un poema.

Fue empotrado contra la silla y sus cabellos negros jaloneados, jadeo, no podía ser de otra forma, jadeo contra la boca y paso sus manos por encima de sus cabellos y también los jalo con fuerza, Snape lo alzo dejándolo encima de la mesa y pronto su pantalón no hacía parte de su indumentaria, fue girado contra le mesa y cogido sin la más mínima preparación.

Era obvio que doliera, su culo no era como el de Dessire.

Aun en la toma violenta y por asalto, disfruto de la sensación de ser cogido, de ser atacado por la bestia vestida con uniforme negro militar, con las botas negras rosándole los tobillos e incluso las insignias en el peto del uniforme rozando con fiereza su espalda

Grito sin importar si le escuchaban afuera, podía llegar el mismo primer ministro y le valía madres, mientras le siguiera cogiendo de esa forma deliciosa, de ese miembro rozando su próstata como hace años no lo sentía.

Pronto juntos llegaron al orgasmo y Severus le dejo mientras caía en la silla y Harry al suelo, sonrió de satisfacción el pelinegro al ver su semen saliendo del apretado culo del reo –_que Dessire no se entere_- le ordeno subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón –_ Yo no soy ningún marica-_

Harry solo sonrió al ver la negación del hombre, no, no era marica, solo le gustaba cogerse poetas maricas y travestis, solo se levantó como puso y aun con la corrida ajena y la propia se vistió.

Las visitas al despacho del director del penal eran tan seguidas como las de Dessire a su celda, no podía negar que le encantaba joderse al rubio, verle el rostro sonrojado digno de hacerle una pintura al momento de correrse, pero tampoco podía negar el placer que sentía al ser jodido violentamente y con su consentimiento por Snape.

Eran dos placeres culpables, en los días fríos del penal.

Una mañana fría de Julio, decidió ir a la sala de interrogatorios, donde se la pasaba varias tardes con el director, total los soldados le dejaban pasar, llego escuchando largos gemidos y no pudo evitar mirar.

Cuando lo vio no sabía si sorprenderse, irse o calentarse, decidió por lo último quedarse y calentarse con la imagen que veían sus inmensos ojos verdes.

Sentado en al silla de interrogatorios estaba Draco con las piernas abiertas y su falda subida a la cadera, su pecho plano Suabia y bajaba con agilidad que dejaba ver la malla oscura que llevaba ese día, hincado como un esclavo estaba Severus, chupando su hombría con ganas y deseo, se veía que sus ojos negros se nublaban de placer por solo chupar la hombría caliente de Draco, de un niño entre prisioneros, aunque en apariencia mayor.

-Severus- gimió con fuerza – Severus… ¡Mi Severus!- jimio el rubio o la rubia abriendo más sus piernas, dejándole a aquel hombre que trataba con dureza a Harry pero con Draco era un fiel esclavo –ven chúpame la lengua- le ordenó jalando su cabello negro despeinándolo y haciendo que Severus abandonara su polla para chupar su lengua y que se bajara el pantalón para poder poseer a su dulce rubio, a su joven rubio, aquel que lo traía loco con su andar, con las ropas apretadas de chica siendo hombre.

Pronto Harry vio como las embestidas de Severus a Dessire eran fuertes, como el rubio gemía entre sus brazos, como deseaba tocarlo tanto que fue desnudándolo, quitándole las ropas de militar dejándolo casi en igualdad de condiciones.

Harry no se contuvo y comenzó a masturbarse, por debajo del pantalón, conociendo ambas partes, y sabiendo el porqué de los gritos agónicos de placer, tanto la polla erguida del militar como el delicioso agujero del travesti.

Al poco rato se escuchaban los sonidos agónicos de tres personas, aquel Voyeur y dos hombres entregados a la inmensa prohibición que azotaba la isla. La gran Inglaterra.

Draco luego del placer otorgado coloco su cabeza hacia atrás y rio – _Harry, pillo, Severus es solo mío-_ dijo Dessire besando al militar, tomando el semen de su vientre con los dedos y haciéndolo chupar de la viciosa boca del director, Harry sonrió y asintió, el rubio le hizo la seña para que se acercara y tomo el semen dentro del pantalón de Potter e hizo que su amante esclavo la lamiera, Snape lo hizo sin una sola queja.

Es le dejo varias cosas en claro a Harry.

No hay árbol que no se tuerza

No hay fuerza que no sucumba

Dessire era en efecto la reina del penal

Y aunque hermosa, no valía la pena enamorarse de "ella" ya que siendo la reina del penal solo tenía un rey y un esclavo y ese solo era Severus Snape.

El libro de Harry se publicó con el nombre "_La luz de un deseo_" cuando el poeta cumplió 33 años, seis años habían pasado en el penal, seis años en los cuales a pesar de sus deseos sexuales seguía con su revolución con un ministro reelegido por llevar masas homofobas y clasistas.

Debía salir de allí, y así lo intento varias veces, y cada vez que era apresado era torturado con crueldad por Severus, que a pesar de su deseo por el poeta de ojos verdes, podría decirse que era su manera de vengarse por estar con Dessire.

Siendo Diciembre del octavo año en el penal de Harry, Neville le visito, el hambre de ambos cuerpos era fuerte, se tomaron como animales, revolcando las cosas del catre y gozándose como hace años no lo hacían.

Neville le beso desesperadamente, era obvio que ninguno se había guardado fidelidad pero ambos se querían, como los matrimonios que llevaban muchos años de convivencia.

-_debes huir_- eran las palabras de Neville, claro que lo había intentado, pero según su compañero de lucha, se quedaba por que sentía un sutil enamoramiento de su musa, de Dessire.

Negó varias veces.

Pero en parte era verdad, debía salir y seguir luchando allí afuera.

Esa misma noche de navidad lo decidió y a principios de enero, finalmente pudo huir del penal, con ayuda obvia de los hermanos pelirrojos y de Dessire, hasta sabía que en parte de Severus Snape que haría ojos ciegos a su huida.

Vio de nuevo la luz del día, y celebro por todo lo alto pero en la clandestinidad, la fiesta no paro en una semana, aunque luego de la resaca no podía evitar pensar en Severus y en Dessire, a sus treinta y cinco años había vivido demasiado.

Prontamente al cumplir los 38 años y tras tres años de clandestinidad, se le dio por orden del imperio británico la boleta de exilio, firmada por el maldito de Riddle.

Esa noche bebió como si no hubiera mañana y escribió los versos más triste en su borrachera, sabiendo que no falta mucho para que lo atraparan y así fue, siendo el 27 de Junio cerca de su cumpleaños número 39 fue atrapado enviando el regalo al penal para Dessire de cumpleaños.

La boleta de exilio fue emitido y el día de su cumpleaños 31 de Julio fue enviado a Francia.

En Francia sus libros se vendían como arroz, tenía gran éxito y su homosexualidad no afecto sus ventas, fue visto como un guerrero libertario de la opresión.

A pesar de la libertad que ofrecía Paris y la posibilidad de caminar sin ser perseguido como una vil cucaracha, empezó su depresión, su tristeza, su amargura, culpaba siendo cierto al gobierno por su autocompasión, por su locura momentánea en noches de dolor, por sus versos crueles llenos de dolor, culpaba al ministro por haber arrebatado tantos años en prisión solo por luchar por lo justo, de ser torturado con crueldad por los policías que decían ser rectos y más de uno le metió mano, siendo maricón.

Su tristeza aumento al saber que Neville había sido hallado muerto en un sucio departamento y su cuerpo fue enterrado en una vereda a las afueras de Londres como un N.N.

La depresión aumento sus noches de locura, alcohol y drogas.

En una de esas noches de locura, encontró un hombre en un bar, era bastante alto de hermosas facciones a pesar de que se veía que era mayor… posiblemente unos sesenta años, pero bien conservado, su cabello era casi blanco y sus ojos tenían un tono rojizo.

La noche paso entre sabanas de un motel caro, sintió su cuerpo amado por una noche por aquel extraño de acento como el suyo, se entregó a las caricias anticipadas del hombre con una repertorio digno de Draco, porque así como recibió, dio, lamio los muslos del hombre y chupo con vehemencia su agujero para luego penetrarlo con afán, esa noche olvido el dolor de la solitaria Paris.

Esa noche había sido fantástica aunque la mañana no fue tan espectacular, el hotel había sido pago y se sintió un poco puta al no saber ni siquiera el nombre del hombre que había compartido su noche.

Luego de un baño, se observarse en el espejo, viendo el hombre que ahora era, con algunas arrugas en el contorno de los ojos, con los estragos de los últimos días, aun así un hombre en apariencia simpático y sexual, tal vez como en sus tiempos vio a Sirius.

Sonrió por el recuerdo, hacia tanto no pensaba en Sirius o en algún hombre de su vida.

Salió de allí con las manos en los bolsillos y paso por un cafetín, pidió un té con algún bocado cuando vio la tele del establecimiento.

El primer Ministro de Inglaterra había ido a Paris a entablar conversaciones sobre las políticas internaciones de la isla.

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, el té quedo enfriándose en la mesa.

Y no era para menos, se había tirado al mismísimo Ministro de Inglaterra, al hombre que le jodio literalmente la vida, e hizo que Neville muriera o él mismo Remus, al mismo hombre que aborrecía a los homosexuales como la peste negra.

Se había acostado la noche anterior con el primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Y a pesar del momento soltó una risa de hilaridad tremenda.

¿_Sabría acaso el ministro que se había acostado con el perdido pervertido y revolucionario de Harry Potter_?

Ese día mejoro su estado de ánimo.

El exilio termino cuando cumplió 45 años, tras varios años por fuera promoviendo las leyes de igualdad en la isla y cinco libros vendidos, regreso.

El ambiente frio de Londres calo con fuerza en su cuerpo y mostro la felicidad e hilaridad de los buenos años.

Quiso besar la tierra al bajar del avión y fue fotografiado varias veces, había pancartas alusivas a la revolución, e incluso una que otra solitaria bandera gay que lo hizo sonreír, firmo algunos autógrafos y vio a la policía custodiarles, pero también vio una hermosa cabellera roja y camino hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-_Percy_- le sonrió y recibió dos besos en la mejilla del travesti y luego salir de allí en un taxi, siendo fotografiados – _años sin verte.-_

El pelirrojo le sonrió y acepto la invitación a comer, luego le invito a un pequeño departamento al sur de Londres, le conto todo lo que había ocurrido en estos años, la muerte de Charlie en el penal por una riña no hacía más de 3 años y que aun Bill estaba preso ahora por asesinato, para vengar la muerte de su hermano, el único en libertad era Percy pero se notaba el dolor y la delgadez.

Pregunto por Dessire, no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de todas sus parejas sexuales, alguien como Dessire no podía olvidarse.

Percy le miro y negó – _está en la casa de campo del director Snape, se dice que hace unos tres años enfermo y nadie sabe porque, su cuerpo empezó a presentar unas llagas horribles y tiene una neumonía crónica, muchos habla de esa nueva enfermedad_-

_La enfermedad de los maricas y desviados._

Así era llamada y Harry palideció, pidió la dirección del director del penal o exdirector y paso la noche en el departamento de Percy, al día siguiente le dejo algún dinero a Percy para su manutención, prometiéndole ayudarle y sobre todo por las constantes visitas que le hacía a Bill, la calle era peligrosa para alguien como Percy.

El viaje hasta las afueras de Londres fue largo, como de aproximadamente cinco horas, llego con el cuerpo adolorido y acomodo su abrigo oscuro.

Su cabello ya mostraba algunas canas. Estaba pensando en como estaría Dessire o como estaría Snape.

Llego a la inmensa y preciosa casa de campo y llamo varias veces pidiendo audiencia, hasta que por fin entro un sirviente y le hizo seguir.

-_Harry-_ Dessire, esa voz era inconfundible, pero su tez, le abrazo con toda la suavidad que pudo a su musa y le beso la frente, tenía la boca reseca, pesaba seguramente unos 15 kilos menos de lo que había pesado alguna vez. Dessire poseería 37 años y vio de reojo al hombre que estaba detrás, con las manos en la cintura.

Su cabello estaba completamente blanco, recordándole que tenía 15 años más que si mismo, 60 años y aún seguía con esa mirada adusta y a la vez cansada.

-_Dessire no te esfuerces_- le ordeno suavemente agarrándolo con cariño y Dessire sonrió, tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar a los brazos del hombre a su lado.

Severus le retuvo con suavidad y le beso con ternura los labios marchitos, las manos delgadas y la cintura un poco esquelética, tenía llagas en los brazos y el cuello y aun así para Severus seguía siendo hermoso.

Le invitaron a comer, y pronto Dessire quedo dormido entre tos e hipidos por el dolor.

No hablaron cerca de una hora y luego cal mínimo movimiento de Draco, Severus empezó a relatar la enfermedad que acosaba hace cinco años a su Dessire.

No tenía defensas, las llagas parecían querer adueñarse de su cuerpo y no retenía alimentos, sufría actualmente insuficiencia renal y también respiratoria, herpes y estaba empezando la Histoplasmosis. Los exámenes fueron negados en Inglaterra por un tiempo hasta que debió hacerlos en América, donde ya se habían presentado cinco casos similares.

El mismo Severus se había hecho el examen y resulto ser un paciente no recesivo, aunque poseía el virus no manifestaba la enfermedad.

Harry quedo devastado.

No solo por la enfermedad, que muchos decían era un castigo del cielo, sino que además a Dessire no le quedaba mucho y eso lo evidenciaba Severus en su mirada de resignación.

Esa noche ambos hombres tomaron un whiskey frente al cuerpo dormido de su rubia tentación. Dos horas después, un paro respiratorio acabo con la vida de su musa.

Al parecer Draco solo esperaba a Harry para morir, eso lo había dicho Severus y no en tono cruel sino sabiendo que aunque su rubio le amaba, Potter fue alguien importante en su vida.

Harry solo sonrió – _hasta para eso era un niño mimado, un dragón cuyas alas desde el cielo nos guiaran, la musa de dos hombres perdidos que encontraron un camino en común, bajo el tormento de sus ojos grises y el poder de la sonrisa irónica-_

Severus solo pudo asentir y recluirse en su mansión hasta que su muerte llegara y acompañara a su dragón sobre las nubes y ser libres al fin.

Harry viajo a América en cerca de cumplir cincuenta años, viendo que su piel tenía unas pequeñas llagas, el resultado de la prueba de VIH, fue seropositiva, era algo que ya intuía, que ya sabía, desde la muerte de Draco, por eso había resuelto no tener relaciones sexuales ya con nadie, él no iba a contagiarlos.

No podía culpar a Dessire, si en verdad fue el caso que "ella" le contagio o él a "ella" realmente había sido su culpa, el uso del condón no era muy popular y jamás se cuidó, con nadie y mucho menos cuando le violaban en las zonas militares donde le detuvieron.

Ese día se quedó en un parque viendo las estrellas, haciendo el conteo de sus parejas sexuales y con cuales se había cuidado, con pocas, muy pocas y no era fácil dar con ellos, es que ¿cómo te contactas con el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña y le dices que el tipo con el que te acóstate cerca de 10 años antes tiene Sida?

No podía simplemente y la culpa de la negligencia lo afecto, le dolió con verdadera pena las personas que él pudo contagiar, las personas que de pronto habían muerto por la inmunodeficiencia.

Simplemente se sintió morir.

Y deseo morir, pensando que la culpa de la muerte de su musa fuera por él, de las veces que estuvieron en un catre viejo de la prisión.

Regreso más tarde a Londres y puso una pequeña fortuna para Percy, una manutención para todos los días de su vida, arreglo algunas cosas propias y ajenas, como que el dinero recaudado de sus libros fuera a la investigación en Londres para personas con VIH, porque sabía que esta sería una nueva guerra, una enfermedad de castigo divino para los desviados, una enfermedad sectaria que de nuevo los pondría como una zona marginada, como si ahora llevaran la lepra encima.

Pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar una nueva guerra, una nueva rebelión.

Fue encontrado dos días después, acostado en su cama con un diario viejo, según el médico su corazón se detuvo de un infarto.

Los católicos más acérrimos de la sociedad, decían que dios había mandado un castigo divino ejemplar por desviado y marica, los opositores que se habían suicidado, los hombres a su lado que luchaban, que decidió reunirse con muchos guerreros valientes y los más románticos como Percy, aun susurran que murió por amor.

Amor a la vida.

Amor a su musa.

Fue enterrado en medio de una guerra, con la bandera gay encima del féretro y con los más ortodoxos en contra de que fuera enterrado en un cementerio católico, debido a su pecado.

Percy lo enterró en contra de todo allí, cerca de donde estaba Dessire y Severus Snape.

Y en su epitafio reposaba, las últimas palabras que escribió en su diario, aquel frio lunes del 3 de Mayo.

"_Aquí yace un hombre que amo demasiado_

_Que lucho demasiado,_

_Aquí yace en los brazos de la muerte,_

_Un hombre que lucho contra él y contra todos,_

_Que lucho por la libertad, por el deseo de igualdad,_

_Aquí yace un hombre que fue apaleado por la vida_

_Y solo pudo amar al amor de tal forma inevitable,_

_Aquí yace un hombre que amo mucho y nadie,_

_Que envidio el amor de su musa por el eterno carcelero,_

_Aquí yace el hombre que desea descansar de luchar,_

_Pero sigan con la lucha, porque en el fondo,_

_Luchar vale la pena y os hará libres"_

_**Harry Potter**_

Owary

_Dedicado a todas mis musas, también a Melanie Domenech amor mío, a Ricardo Cano, y a la profesora McGonagall!_


End file.
